Green Arrow (Vol 5) 19
Synopsis for "The Kill Machine, Part 3" While falling to what would likely be his death after Komodo shot through his grapple line, Green Arrow manages to get a grip on a half finished building's scaffolding, which happens to be the same building from which Komodo fired his miraculous shot. As Green Arrow is a wanted man, since he broke into the crime scene of Emerson's murder, police helicopters soon surround them. Worried that Komodo will kill the helicopter pilots, Oliver shoves an arrow into his ankle to distract him. As the man falls, he grabs Oliver, and both of them fall together. Thanks to his trick arrows, their fall is cushioned by a flood of green foam. Meanwhile, Naomi Singh is still being kept hostage at Stellmoor Tower, under the watchful eye of Komodo's daughter Emiko. Naomi begs to be let go, but the little girl warns that she should be happy to be alive, considering that Green Arrow is a fake that needs to be wiped out entirely. She could kill Naomi in numerous ways herself, if she were allowed to. Knowing that she is still needed, Naomi dares to laugh, stating that no matter his flaws, Oliver always finds a way to win at the end. Even so, Emiko warns, she will be there to avenge her father. Recovering from the fall, Oliver is surprised by Komodo, who coldly reminds him that he doesn't deserve to carry his bow. Both men loose arrows at each other at once, but Oliver realizes too late that the arrow he loosed had an explosive tip. As the two arrows collide, both men are knocked back by the blast. The result is that Oliver is shaken, and his bow is broken. Komodo, on the other hand, seems fine. Dismissively, he looses an arrow straight into the air, and kicks Oliver into the wall, explaining that a true archer has no need of a bow or arrow only a target. As he says this, the arrow he loosed plummets down from the sky, and pierces Ollie's shoulder. Another and another and another pierce all of Oliver's limbs. Lifting Oliver's weak form off of the ground, Komodo adds that the man who taught him that was Oliver's father, Robert right before he killed him. Oliver is confused, as he had always been told that his father died in a helicopter crash while he was stranded on the island. In fact, Komodo replies, the helicopter crash had been his work, and when Robert Queen stumbled from its wreckage, he had found Komodo's bow and arrow aimed right between his eyes. His expression then had been the exact expression that Oliver's now has. They are interrupted again by the SWAT chopper, and Oliver is left with no choice but to use it as a distraction, despite his earlier attempts to protect the innocents inside it. In the brief moment of distraction, Oliver yanks Komodo's bow from his hand and looses an arrow into the man's shoulder, knocking him off of his feet. Before he can fall to his death, Oliver grabs him, and demands to know who he is. Meanwhile, Henry Fyff warns via communicator that the chopper may not wait much longer before attacking them both. Komodo teases that Magus must still be giving Oliver cryptic riddles instead of the outright truth. Before Oliver can get any more out of him, another of Komodo's arrows pierces his own shoulder this time, fired by Emiko. Komodo warns the girl to get out of there before she gets herself killed. Confused by her having called his enemy "Daddy," Oliver can see well enough that the girl knows how to handle a bow. The police are getting impatient, and if they start shooting, Oliver worries, things will go much worse. Grabbing a net arrow to subdue her, Oliver aims the bow at her, only to have her snap the bowstring with one of her own arrows. A second shot that he doesn't expect pierces his thigh. Giving up, Oliver makes a run for it, and dives into a construction waste tube and calls for Henry to come and get him. Meanwhile, Komodo kills the helicopter pilot with just one arrow through the head. The chopper loses control, hitting its twin, and both collide with the ring of police cruisers parked on the street below them. Komodo explains to his daughter that this is war. Henry manages to find Oliver, but when Oliver manages to yank Emiko's arrow from his thigh, the pain causes him to pass out, and Henry worries that his new partner will soon bleed to death. Appearing in "The Kill Machine, Part 3" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *Naomi Singh *Henry Fyff Villains *Komodo *Emiko Lacroix Other Characters *Robert Queen (In Flashback Only) Locations *'Arizona' **'Black Mesa' *'Seattle' **Queen Industries *'Stellmoor Tower' **'Komodo's Bunker' Items *Trick Arrows Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-arrow-2011/green-arrow-19 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_19 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-19-the-kill-machine-part-3/4000-395677/ Category:Green Arrow (Volume 5)